western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies by Monday
is the ninth episode of the second season of Yellowstone. It first aired on August 21, 2019. Plot summary The Duttons gear up for a final fight with the Becks; Beth helps Monica out of an uncomfortable situation. - Source: zap2it Trivia - Quotes - Cast Opening credits Starring *Kevin Costner (as John Dutton) *Luke Grimes (as Kayce Dutton) *Kelly Reilly (as Beth Dutton) *Wes Bentley (as Jamie Dutton) *Cole Hauser (as Rip Wheeler) *Kelsey Asbille (as Monica Dutton) *Brecken Merrill (as Tate Dutton) *Jefferson White (as Jimmy Hurdstram) With *Danny Huston (as Dan Jenkins) And *''Gil Birmingham (as Thomas Rainwater) - credit only'' Closing credits Guest Starring *Steven Williams as Cowboy *Katherine Cunningham as Christina *Wolé Parks as Torry *Lane Garrison as Ray *Ryan Dorsey as Blake *Allison Dunbar as Veronique Co-Starring *Forrie J. Smith as Lloyd *Ian Bohen as Ryan *Denim Richards as Colby *Jake Ream as Jake *''David Cleveland Brown as Jason - credit only'' *Stanley Peternel as Dirk Hurdstram *Jared Shipley as Coroner *Robert Milo Andrus as Deputy *Chantel Flanders as Sales Associate *Craig Sullivan as Repairman *Eddie Wilde as Male Police Officer *Kacey Bates as Female Police Officer *Rob Kirkland as Watch Commander Bill Ramsey Uncredited *Michaela Conlin as Sarah Nguyen - photo shown Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: John Papsidera, CSA *Music by: Brian Tyler *Edited by: Evan Ahlgren, Gary D. Roach, A.C.E., Chad Galster *Production Designer: Cary White *Director of Photography: Christina Voros *Created by: Taylor Sheridan & John Linson *Written by: Taylor Sheridan and Eric Beck *Directed by: Guy Ferland Closing credits *Executive Producers: John Linson, Art Linson *Executive Producer: Taylor Sheridan *Executive Producer: Kevin Costner *Executive Producers: David C. Glasser, Bob Yari *Co-Executive Producer: Michael Friedman *Co-Executive Producers: John Coveny, Brett Conrad *Consulting Producer: Ian McCulloch *Producer: Barry Berg *Associate Producer: Brian Sherwin *Unit Production Manager: Paul Moen *First Assistant Director: Jason Altieri *Second Assistant Director: Kether Abeles *Music Supervisor: Andrea von Foerster *Visual Effects Supervisor: Greg Liegey Jr. *Local Casting by: Jeff Johnson *Costume Designer: Johnetta Boone *Key Costumer: Gina Aller *Costume Supervisor: Paul Simmons *Supervising Art Director: Yvonne Boudreaux *Assistant Art Director: Shamim Seifzadeh *Set Decorator: Carla Curry *Property Master: Ian Roylance *Department Head Make-Up: Greg Moon *Department Head Hair Stylist: Tim Muir *Second Second Assistant Director: Keith Marlin *Script Supervisor: Rebecca Poulos *Sound Mixer: Tom Curley *Boom Operator: Knox White *Stunt Coordinator: Jason Rodriguez *"A" Camera Operator: Steven Finestone *Supervising Location Manager: Charlie Skinner *Location Manager UT: Dustin Daniels *Location Manager MT: Mitchell Jarrett *Key Assistant Location Managers: Zach Heine, Mark Weatherford *Production Supervisor: Gus Gustafson *Production Coordinator: Sue Smith *Travel Coordinator: Morgan Asdel *Production Controller: Dina Hernandez *Assistant to Mr. Sheridan: Grace Morton *Executive Assistants to the Linsons: Brian Bennett, Marlis Yurcisin *Assistant to Mr. Costner: Glenn Kleczkowski *Production Counsel: Sheppard, Mullin, Richter, Hampton LLP *Manager of Marketing & Production: Perri Eppie *Gaffer: Corrin Hodgson *Best Boy Electric: Tim Reynolds *Key Grip: Craig Sullivan *Best Boy Grip: Alex Stein *Location Coordinator: Mandy Roberson *Construction Coordinator: Sammy Hammett *Transportation Coordinator: Britani Alexander *Dailies: Radar Mobile Studios *Dailies Technicians: Daren Smith, Jeremy Neish *DIT: Lisa Konecny *Post Production Supervisor: Rajeev Malhotra *Post Production Assistant: Dan Halprin *Supervising Sound Editor: Jason King *Re-Recording Mixers: Yuri Reese, David Esparza *Additional Music: Breton Vivian *Supervising Music Editor: Joe Lisanti *Music Editor: Kyle Clausen *ADR Casting by: Fabiana Arrastia *Assistant Editors: Johnnie Martinez, David Reale, Brooke Rupe *Visual Effects: Mammal Studios *VFX Editor: Paul Parsons *Main Titles Design: Elastic *Executives in Charge for Paramount Network: Ted Gold, Lauren Ruggiero *Rights and Clearances by: Entertainment Clearances, Inc., Cassandra Barbour, Laura Sevier *Getty Images iStock by Getty Images Shutterstock *Product Placement by: Stone Management, Inc. *Product Placement Coordinators: Cat Stone and Adam Stone, Megan Soliah *Production Financing Provided by: East West Bank *Promotional Consideration Provided by: Ram Trucks, Coors Banquet *Courtesy of: Sony Music Entertainment *Filmed/Taped in Utah Film Studios, Park City, Utah Images Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 6.jpg Videos ‘You’re the Devil I Know’ Yellowstone Paramount Network Beth Bails Out Monica Yellowstone Paramount Network ‘Enemies by Monday’ Behind the Story Yellowstone Paramount Network Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on the Paramount Network website Category:Episodes Category:Yellowstone episodes Category:Yellowstone season 2 episodes